


Last Caress

by ayogeegee123



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 01:45:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8691652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayogeegee123/pseuds/ayogeegee123
Summary: Everything's gone to hell.Jinhwan has two great friends named Bobby and Hanbin, who are very overprotective of him. Jinhwan gets in a relationship that his friends don't approve of. Jinhwan barely shows up to classes anymore and when he does, there's bruises and marks etched into his skin.Hanbin and Bobby are left to put the pieces together before it's too late.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Cross Posted on Asianfanfics

Violence is an everyday reality, act now, always, and forever before its too late.

Bobby, Hanbin and Jinhwan had that kind of friendship that blooms in the center of your heart - that kind of friendship that grows from the seed basking in the warm soil to a vast tree with many ups and downs, many - but not enough to disguise the enormity or the grandeur of such a tree, the sheer brilliance and beauty of it.

The three had been friends since they were just young children.

The three of them matured nicely before high school and it was heaven.

It was a normal school day where everyone was present even Jinhwan.

Bobby and Hanbin found it very strange that Jinhwan stopped showing up to school on random days. Jinhwan was a straight A student who was never late to class until he met Haneul.

Haneul was the opposite of Jinhwan. He was the school's troublemaker and loved to break the rules. His tousled black hair complimented his dark eyes-devilish eyes that penetrated one's soul. A single earring hung on one ear, along with the ring that dangled on his nose. A faded leather jacket was draped around his chiseled frame, and as he walked, he exuded an air of confidence and carelessness. 

Jinhwan leaned against his car in the school parking lot, his arm in a sling and a bruised eye. School wasn't starting for another twenty minutes and he needed some time away from Haneul's temper.

" Jinan, you're finally here," A voice spoke as Jinhwan turned to them.

It was his two best friends, Hanbin and Bobby.

" It's only been a week," Jinhwan spoke, pouting.

" Woah, what happened to your eye?" Bobby pointed out, raising his eyebrow.

" I stepped on a rake and it whacked me in the eye," Jinhwan mumbled.

" And your arm?"

" I slipped in the shower the other day."

Hanbin and Bobby glanced at each other, not believing Jinhwan one bit.

" I'm just glad you're here, hyung," Hanbin replied, walking with Jinhwan and Bobby to class.

" Yeah, me too. How have you guys been?" Jinhwan asked.

" We've been worried about you," Bobby informed as Jinhwan slightly frowned.

" You've been worried about me? Why?"

" Dude, your attendance was the best of the best and all of a sudden, you get into a relationship and disappear. Does your boyfriend even care for you," Hanbin pointed out, crossing his arms.

" You guys don't have to worry about me. Highschool changes everyone and sometimes, it isn't a good change. Haneul does care about me a lot," Jinhwan muttered softly.

" If he did care for you, then why does he treat you like shit?"

" I don't know what you're talking about and I don't need to hear this from you," Jinhwan snapped before storming off.

" Jinhwan, wait..!"

" That's not the Jinhwan we used to know..."

Jinhwan went to the nearest bathroom and went into a stall.

His dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears; his hands clenched into shaking fists, in a desperate battle against the grief.  
A lone tear traced down his cheek, and just like that, the floodgates opened.  
He wept, tears streaming from his eyes, quiet, heaving sobs tearing from his throat.

Hanbin was right.. When did Haneul ever care for him?

Speaking of the devil, Haneul sent Jinhwan a text.

" Where are you? We need to talk," the text read.

Jinhwan wiped his tears before he sent Haneul his location, leaving the stall he was in. Haneul walked in, taking a look at Jinhwan's face.

" What did I tell you about hanging out with those fucking best friends of yours?" Haneul questioned, crossing his arms angrily.

" Haneul, I can't stay away from my friends. They've known me forever," Jinhwan explained, looking down at the ground.

" Look at me when I'm fucking talking to you. I don't care if you've known you since you were kids. Why are you testing my patience today?" Haneul grasped Jinhwan by the chin and forced him to look him in the eyes.

" I-I'm sorry, it won't happen again," Jinhwan mumbled as Haneul let go of his chin.

" That's what I like to hear," Haneul smirked slightly.

" Haneul, I have a question.. Do you care about me?"

" Of course I do, love. Why would you ask that question?"

" Because you broke my arm," Jinhwan replied.

" I broke it because you intentionally piss me off so I have to teach you a lesson. So, don't make me have to hurt you today, Jinhwan. Matter of fact, we're going back home now," Haneul grumbled as he grabbed Jinhwan's wrist and pulled him out the bathroom.

The two went inside the car, driving to their shared home. Haneul's father bought them their house because they're eighteen and they deserved to live on their own.

" Haneul, I want to go home to my family," Jinhwan spoke out of nowhere, Haneul turning to him as soon as they got into the house.

Haneul had a fire in his eyes as he glared at Jinhwan.

His hands slid around Jinhwan's throat as his eyes widened in surprise. Haneul tightened his grip as Jinhwan started to scrabble to get ahold of any leverage he could to pry Haneul's large, muscular hands from his throat. Haneul could feel his pulse drumming as if he was a frightened rabbit.

" If you leave, I’ll find you and you think it’s bad now? I can kill you with my bare hands if I wanted to," Haneul gritted his teeth as he slammed Jinhwan into the wall.

" H-Haneul... I-I can't breathe," Jinhwan choked out.

Jinhwan felt his vision blur; he couldn't breathe. Haneul let him go and dropped him onto the floor as he blacked out. Jinhwan opened his eyes and laid there quietly, matching his breaths to the beeping of the machines that surrounded the bed, the only indications of his heartbeat, his existence.

He was back in the hospital once again...

His throat was sore and his head was pounding.

Jinhwan frowned and turned his head to look out the window of the hospital room. The room's door was forced open as Jinhwan's parents rushed in.

" My poor baby," his mom exclaimed, hugging Jinhwan softly.

" I'm okay, mom," Jinhwan spoke, his voice raspy and low.

" No, you're not and it's obvious. I let you have your way and it's time you let me have mine. I want you to come back home," his mom informed as he felt tears glisten in his eyes.

" I'm scared, mom...."

To Be Continued~


	2. Chapter 02

_“Has he ever trapped you in a room and not let you out?  
Has he ever raised a fist as if he were going to hit you?  
Has he ever thrown an object that hit you or nearly did?  
Has he ever held you down or grabbed you to restrain you?  
Has he ever shoved, poked, or grabbed you?  
Has he ever threatened to hurt you?  
If the answer to any of these questions is yes, then we can stop wondering whether he’ll ever be violent; he already has been.” ___

__Jinhwan was tired of Haneul. His parents wanted him home and he missed being with them. Sometimes, he wished that he had never fallen for the troublemaker. His friends tried to warn him about how Haneul was but he wasn't buying it at first. How could he be so ... so blind? Hanbin was worried about Jinhwan after his outburst. The older laid in his hospital bed the blankets up to his neck._ _

__" Jinhwan, I need you to come home. Your boyfriend is clearly dangerous," His mom spoke, caressing Jinhwan's hair._ _

__" He's not dangerous and I can't come home. Especially not now," Jinhwan replied, his mom hugging him again._ _

__" Jinhwan, look at yourself. You're battered and bruised because of him. We can call the police and stop this abuse," His mom suggested as Jinhwan shook his head no._ _

__" No, mom. No police, please. I deserve it for being so annoying," Jinhwan muttered as tears came to his eyes._ _

__" Enough, Jinhwan. Listen here. I'll be back. You stay put," His mother informed before walking out the room._ _

__Jinhwan looked down at the bed's sheets, the tears falling down his cheeks. _His mother was right. Haneul was definitely dangerous._  Haneul walked in and Jinhwan felt his heart drop down to the floor, wiping his tears. Haneul hated it when he cried._ _

__" Jinhwan, I really want to work this out because I'm tired of fighting. I love you, Jinhwan," Haneul clutched onto Jinhwan's hand._ _

__" I hope this teaches you to keep your mouth shut next time," Haneul continued, Jinhwan rolling his eyes._ _

__Jinhwan snatched his hand away from Haneul as the boy chuckled._ _

__" Keep testing me," Haneul spoke in a threatening tone, gripping Jinhwan's chin harshly. He pecked his lips gently, Jinhwan jerking his head from Haneul's hold._ _

__" Haneul, please," Jinhwan begged as Haneul slapped him across the face._ _

__" If you ever try to leave me, I will kill you. Understood?" Haneul questioned, Jinhwan nodding slowly._ _

__" I understand."_ _

__" Good. By the way, you'll be more attractive if you lost weight. Work on that," Haneul criticized as he left._ _

__Jinhwan curled into the fetal position, tears streaming down his cheeks while he squeezed his eyes shut. _ **He wanted this nightmare to be over with already even if it meant taking his own life.**_  Jinhwan started to tremble, his breathing started as short and harsh gasps._ _

__His mom walked back in the room, rushing to Jinhwan's side. She pulled him into her arms, cradling him._ _

__" Jinhwan honey, I'm here. Mom's here," She reassured as Jinhwan sobbed in her embrace._ _

__" Whatever happens, we'll figure out a way to make it right," She whispered, Jinhwan slowly calming down._ _

__On the other hand... Hanbin was extremely upset after he talked on the phone with Jinhwan's mother._ _

__" I'll kill him. I swear I will," Hanbin paced back and forth in his room, Bobby raising his eyebrow at Hanbin._ _

__" Who?"_ _

__" I'll snap his neck in two," Hanbin continued as he left the room and then the house, Bobby following behind him._ _

__" Hanbin, what the fuck are you doing?!" Bobby yelled, Hanbin noticing Haneul walking down the street._ _

__Hanbin charged at Haneul full force, punching him in the face. Haneul staggered backwards, falling onto his butt. Hanbin took his foot and slammed it into Haneul's face, the male's head going back. Bobby sighed and ran over to Hanbin, pulling him away from Haneul before he did more damage. Blood dripped from Haneul's nose as he wiped it with a smirk on his face._ _

__" How rude~. How could you just attack me like that? I thought we were bros," Haneul whined, Bobby holding Hanbin back._ _

__" You should be asking yourself that about Jinhwan! Why do you just attack him like he's a goddamn punching bag," Hanbin snapped._ _

__" I don't know what you're talking about. It's called disciplining my boyfriend. I'd like it if you would mind your business," Haneul replied as he stood up._ _

__Hanbin punched Haneul in the face once again, brushing past Bobby and tackling Haneul onto the ground. Hanbin started to bash Haneul's face in, Bobby trying to pull him off. Bobby finally succeeded at pulling Hanbin off, glimpsing at Haneul who was on the ground. His nose was a bloody mess and smashed right into his face. His lip was busted open and bleeding with one of his eyes almost closed shut. Haneul covered his face with his hands pathetically lying on the ground._ _

__" Hanbin, calm the fuck down and let's go see Jinhwan," Bobby demanded, pulling Hanbin with him, far away from Haneul._ _

__The two went to see Jinhwan in the hospital, the distress upon Jinhwan's face. Hanbin and Bobby immediately went over to the older, gently embracing him. Jinhwan faintly smiled, hugging them back._ _

__"No relationship is perfect, and I know you love him. But we've noticed he doesn't always treat you well, and we're concerned about you," Hanbin stated, Jinhwan's hands encircling Hanbin's waist, leaning his head onto Hanbin's arm._ _

__Jinhwan was lost for words, looking up at Hanbin who glanced down at him. His eyes showed the kind of gentle concern, making Jinhwan feel warm inside. This was just like when they were younger, relaxing in each other's arms, wishing for all of their worries to be gone. Hanbin loved to think back to where they were just children that were shy and comfortable around each other._ _

__To Be Continued_ _


	3. Chapter 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fight

Jinhwan finally got his cast off of his arm, his arm not bro. Jinhwan left the hospital after being discharged, walking home. He hoped that his boyfriend wasn't in a bad mood today because all he wanted was to end this toxic relationship. Jinhwan unlocked the front door and he was greeted by the house being super silent.

" Haneul?" Jinhwan spoke, walking through the house. 

Haneul stepped out of their shared bedroom, a very upset expression on his face. His face was covered in Band-Aids and he had a cast on his nose, his fire gaze burning holes into Jinhwan's eyes. He walked slowly to Jinhwan backing him up into a wall, Jinhwan hitting the wall harshly.

 

" Jinhwan, didn't I tell you to stop talking with those fucking best friends of yours?" Haneul questioned with a stern tone, Jinhwan biting his lip.

" You....You can't control me anymore, Haneul. I've known them longer than you and you have no right to tell me what to do with my friends. I-I want this relationship to end.. I can't take this anymore," Jinhwan expressed as Haneul grasped him by his neck, slamming him against the wall.

" Didn't I tell you that I will kill you if you tried to leave me? Jinhwan, you're so damn bold," Haneul growled, Jinhwan kicking him directly in the crotch. 

Haneul immediately let go and hit the ground, Jinhwan taking a deep breath. Jinhwan took his foot and quickly brought it to the bottom of Haneul's jaw, blood pooling into his mouth. 

" Haneul, I'm leaving you and there's nothing that you can do about it," Jinhwan restated, Haneul getting up from the floor and wiping the blood from his mouth. 

Haneul balled up his fist and his knuckles made with contact with Jinhwan's face, hitting him hard. Jinhwan stumbled backwards, falling onto the floor. Haneul shook his hand briefly, trying to get rid of the stinging sensation. Haneul yanked Jinhwan up and pulled him towards the living room, throwing him onto the couch. 

" Listen here, Kim fucking Jinhwan. You are not leaving me unless I kill you and I'm pretty sure that you want to live," Haneul threatened, pinning Jinhwan down into the couch.

" What's the fucking point of living if all you're going to do is beat the shit out of me? Kill me and see if I care, Haneul," Jinhwan snapped back.

" Shut the fuck up, Jinhwan. I dare you to try and attack me like that again," Haneul retorted, Jinhwan kicking him in the same spot again.

Haneul lunged at Jinhwan, hitting him in the face before getting off of him. Jinhwan stood up as well, keeping his distance from Haneul. Haneul made his way over to Jinhwan, grabbing him by his hair and forcing him against the wall. 

" Haneul, let me go. I dont want to be with you anymore. My heart belongs to someone else now," Jinhwan mumbled.

Haneul balled his lips angrily and threw Jinhwan down, Jinhwan hitting his head violently into the table. Haneul walked away from him, going to find something. Jinhwan clutched the back of his head, groaning in pain with tears threating to fall. 

" I'm sorry that it has come to this, Jinhwan. But, you've become too fucking bold and now you need to learn a lesson because you attacked me and so did Hanbin," Haneul warned as Jinhwan got up and headed for the door but Haneul snatched him behind, carrying him to the closet. 

" Haneul, let me go! Stop it," Jinhwan yelled, Haneul manhandling him. 

" Jinhwan, stop fucking struggling. Maybe, I need to teach you to not disrespect me," Haneul commanded as he shoved Jinhwan down. 

Haneul grabbed Jinhwan by his shirt, ripping his sweater by a great deal. Haneul stomped his foot onto Jinhwan's ankle, Jinhwan screaming out in pain. Jinhwan struggled to crawl away from Haneul, Haneul slamming his face down into the floor. Jinhwan let out a pained cry, Haneul pressing his head down.

" Haneul, please," Jinhwan sobbed, his tears running down his face. 

" No, I'm putting you in the closet," Haneul taunted as he got up and went to their bedroom, bringing back some rope. 

Haneul forced Jinhwan's arms behind his back, tying them tightly together. Haneul kicked Jinhwan in his ribs repeatedly, Jinhwan crying out in pain. Haneul pulled Jinhwan up and threw him into the closet, locking it with a latch lock. Jinhwan bit his lip, his body aching all over. How long would he be in the closet this time? A week? A month? Haneul walked out of the house, leaving Jinhwan in his isolation.

On the other hand..... Hanbin and Bobby went to visit Jinhwan in the hospital, only to find out that he had been discharged and he already left.

" Where could he have gone?" Bobby questioned as Hanbin nibbled at his lip.

" Jinhwan could be with Haneul right now.. I'll call him," Hanbin spoke, pulling out his phone and dialing Jinhwan's number. 

The phone rang as Jinhwan felt it in his pocket. He struggled with his restraints, grasping the phone. Jinhwan pulled the device slowly out of his pocket, hitting the answer and speaker button quickly. 

" Jinhwan, where are you? Please don't tell me that you're with Haneul," Hanbin questioned as Jinhwan took a deep breath.

" Hanbin, please help me.. I'm scared," Jinhwan sobbed, Hanbin immediately looking to Bobby, pulling out his car keys. 

" Where are you? I'll come get you," Hanbin asked, Jinhwan telling him the exact address.

Bobby and Hanbin turned and jogged to Hanbin's car, getting in immediately. Hanbin put the keys into the ignition and sped off to the address.  
Hanbin and Bobby got out the car, running to the front door and kicking it open.

" Jinhwan?!" Hanbin yelled throughout the house, looking for the older.

Hanbin made his way to the closet with the latch lock, unlocking it and opening it. Jinhwan looked up at him with teary eyes as Hanbin crouched down and untied him quickly. Jinhwan hugged Hanbin tightly, Hanbin picking him up. The trio left the house, going to Hanbin and Bobby's shared apartment. 

Hanbin carried Jinhwan to his room, setting him down onto his bed. Hanbin then went to his dresser drawer and opened it, pulling out a first-aid kit. Hanbin walked back to Jinhwan, checking out the injury on his temple, patching up his face. 

" What happened, Jinhwan?" Hanbin asked.

" I tried to break up with Haneul and he got threatened to kill me if I left him. We got into a very physical fight," Jinhwan sniffed as Hanbin wiped the tears from his face. 

" It's okay.. You're safe with us," Hanbin reassured, hugging Jinhwan tightly, rubbing his back.

" Hanbin, can I shower?" Jinhwan questioned as Hanbin broke the hug, nodding. 

" Go ahead and you can wear some of my clothes if they fit," Hanbin informed, Jinhwan going to shower in the bathroom in Hanbin's bathroom.

Twenty minutes later, Jinhwan was wearing one of Hanbin's shirts and his boxers, fresh out of the shower. Hanbin eyed him, gulping hard. Jinhwan went and laid on Hanbin's bed, gesturing Hanbin to lay next to him. Hanbin took a deep breath and slipped into the bed with Jinhwan, cuddling him to sleep.

To Be Continued~!


End file.
